Two Hearts As One
by StoryTeller91
Summary: Sakura was always known as the weakest ninja in town. What happens when she discovers that she has a bloodline. and why is it that her life is changing.
1. Silent Watcher

Two Hearts as One

This is my first story I have been working hard on it. It is hard to come up with an idea but, I manage to come up with something. With the help of my friend narutomania (Michael).

Sakura ran deep into the cold woods. It was still light out. She ran using all the charka that she could gather. She was already late. Late to fight, and late to die. She couldn't help but have tears fall from her emerald eyes. She wasn't weak, she refuse to be weak no matter what anyone said. No matter what he said?

She stopped at the edge of a cliff, using her charka to balance her from falling. The wind blew hard. Her bangs hiding her so call big forehead. She just couldn't get him out of her mind, his voice so deep yet pure darkness. His raven color hair. Those strong hands he use to almost kill her. He was under the curse seal but, he had to want it, to try and do it.

He didn't even visit her in the hospital not that she expected him to, she just thought he would at least say sorry. But, no he is to cool for that. Truth of the matter she hated herself when she hated him. And, she hated herself for not. Her life was caving in and, she couldn't do anything about it. She refuses to be weak. She will not be known as the baby of team seven. Nor the weakest.

She was the best charka handler. She study and train. She was good. It's just every time she got her chance to fight she will freeze up and end up being save by her teammates. She looked around, maybe she should practice she was alone. As, she slowly backed away and ran toss the cliff jumping off with high-speed. She landed on top of the water. Her charka helping her stand on top. Sakura never done this before but she thought she will give it a try. Sakura close her eyes, making all her charka appear around her with a blaze of pink light. Her hair blew because of the force of wind around her. The water began to form a sea dragon that was huge that sent out a roar like it was real. All it took was focus and concentration also lost of energy.

Sakura sense charka and open her eyes. To find a Hyuga there arms folded, long black her gliding in the wind, he was just staring at her. His face was serious. Sakura got spooked and loss her balance falling into the water the dragon collapsing on her. She cough as she swam to shore. Her hair soak, her clothes soak and ruin. She was on her knees than stood up. Everything was silent. Sakura came to realize that Neji was just like Saskue had no emotion. Not even for his cousin Hinata, when he fought her he use all his strength not caring. He kept staring at her and she stare back.

" If he's thinking that I am going to move then he's wrong."

But, that stare pure empty no feelings…almost scary. Sakura decide to go. She walked passed him sending him a static shock with the help of her charka.

"Boys" she whispered.


	2. You Save Me

Two Hearts As One

This is my next chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as the last.

The sun was setting. It's dangerous to walk alone in the forest at night. You never know what might happen. It was getting cold Sakura was still wet from falling into the river.

"Crazy Neji' she hissed hugging herself.

It was freezing her lips were turning purple with a mix of blue. And, her skin was pale. She walked slowly demanding that her body will not give out and she will be left prey for the animals that are out hunting. She felt her knees were about to give out so she walked slower.

Sakura didn't even know if she could make it all the way back to Kohona. Maybe she is weak; maybe everyone was right she only gets in the way. Thoughts ran though her head. Back to back it wouldn't stop no matter how hard she tried to focus on something else. Sakura was only sixteen and right about now she felt eighty.

"I can do this, I can do this almost home al…most" she said

Weakly falling to the ground.

Eyes were watching her from a distance from moment she left the river to her collapsing on the cold ground. They disappear within a blink of an eye and reappear on the side of Sakura, taking off their sweater and gently putting it on her soft yet cold body. As, they lift her up and focus their chakra in their legs and took off.

The next day Sakura woke up not remembering anything that happen at the moment. She felt something warm on her and it smelled good as she spotted the sweater on her. She took it off and stood up. Sakura glance at the time and it read ten o' clock. She miss training with Naruto and the others. She walked to the bathroom turning on the hot water, steam was coming out. She felt dirty and it wasn't a good thing for a girl to feel dirty. Sakura glance at the sweater once again trying to remember who it belong to. After about twenty minutes she finally got out the bath and got dress. She didn't brother in doing her hair. The day she chopped it off her mom rush her to the salon yelling.

"Help this girl please, brush, comb, anything, have mercy"

Yeah, her mom care but, not for the right reasons.

Sakura lied on her bed, arms behind her head. She wonder what he was doing perhaps training as always trying to become so powerful than everyone else. She slap her self back into reality looking at the sweater.

"OF CORSE NEJI'S SWEATER" she yelled.

Running out the door, she knew where to find him having everything come back to her at once.

Why will he save her? He didn't even know her all he knew was that she was weak as did everyone else. If only she didn't freeze up every time she fights. She never freezes up when she fights Ino her enemy. All, these questions ran through her mind over and over again. She finally came across the river.

"Bad Memories" she whispered looking around.

"Maybe he's not here' she added fighting her grip on his sweater.

Sakura never expected Neji of all people to come and save her. As, she turn around and was shock of who she saw.


	3. what's happening

Two Hearts As One

Neji…..said Sakura. He was mad at her his arms folded. Sakura than realize that she interrupt his training time.

"Umm...I just came to give you back your jacket…And say thank you."

As, she handed him he's jacket. He just stare at her.

"Thanks again" said Sakura walking pass him.

"Wait" he said

As, she stopped and turn.

"I saved your life so it's time for you to do a favor for me" he said putting on his

Jacket.

"Huh?"

"I am tired of people calling others weak. The other day I saw you your power it's amazing. Than I realize that you hide your power for a reason I don't understand. I want to help you" Neji explained.

"Why….And I am not hiding anything" she said walking away.

"You have to let it go. It's not your fault you made a mistake" he said. As Sakura stopped.

"When you ready to talk I'll listen "he said.

Never in a million years had she expected that to come out of his mouth. He must be up to something.

"Why are you being so nice"…she asked she turned around but he wasn't there she looked confuse.

Tonight was the Annual Festival in Kohona.It's when ninjas all over town come and celebrate their achievement and to just have fun and hang out without getting up the next day to train.

The night of the festival was near everyone was getting ready. Sakura didn't really want to go. She just wanted to see him she had no idea why just wanted to. Sakura put on a burgundy cotton dress. The selves were short, above the waist was tight, below lose and long with straight waves. She put on her shoe boots brown and brown belt. She liked the dress. She put on diamond earrings and left.

The walk to the festival was long but she enjoyed it. Trying to clear her mind. When she reach the place it was beautiful. The lights every single little detail. Sakura could see kids, teachers talking laughing having a good time and it scared her a lot. As, Naruto shouted her name and ran over.

"Sakura…you look great" he said

"You too "she said realizing he had on the same orange outfit.

Sakura glance away seeing a rave headed boy sitting in a tree drinking a soda.

"God he's so find" she thought.

"You okay" ask naruto

"Ummm… yeah...I haven't seen you in a while" she said.

"Yeah…busy…training you know he said.

"Actually, no I don't "she said

It was silence for a while.

"I was joking" she said. As, Naruto laughed.

"I am going to get some Ramen you want to join" he said.

"No… you go ahead" said Sakura

"Alright Bye Sakura" As, Naruto left.

Sakura didn't feel right. She felt like something bad was going to happen. Something really bad. That no one could stop. She only felt this way once and it wasn't going to happen again.


	4. Sound Village Live

Two Hearts As One

Hey people thanks for reviewing. This chapter is when the action starts to happen. Hope you enjoy.

That's when it happen. The sky went from light to gray. Sakura looked up as did everyone else.

"What's happening" is all she was hearing.

"I had a feeling something like this was going to happen" she whispered.

As, the city alarm went off.

" Kohona must be under attack" spoke Hinata.

"Alright everyone knows the drill. Get to the temple underground" said Iruka

"Oh come on why we are not twelve anymore" yelled Naruto

"This is important Naruto….and dangerous, get to the temple and make sure that everyone is there" he said.

Naruto couldn't say anything. The way Iruka sounded; he can tell that this was bad. As, everyone began to run, mothers and fathers, sisters and bothers, they all ran and followed Naruto to the temple.

"Sakura that means you to" said Kakshi Sensei.

Sakura just looked to the sky her heart was beating fast.

"Something terrible is about to happen" she whispered.

"SAKURA…..DID YOU HEAR ME!" he yelled.

" kakashi Sensei" she said

He looked serious even if it's only half his face she could see. Sakura ran off. Not looking back.

The temple was far and Sakura saw no one in sight. She felt alone and scare especially since she sense unfamiliar chakra...

"Who's there" she said

Bumping into a pole the side of her face started to bleed. She felt pain and blink her eyes once or twice. Looking around she saw no one in sight. Sakura reach a house her house and she wanted to go inside. But, Kakashi sensei will never forgive her.

"Never say never".

Sakura ran inside her house.

She ran up the stairs and down the hall till she came across her room. She than grad her brown hoody and put it on. (Similar to little red riding hood)

She put it on and that's when she heard a loud noise, and looked out the window. There was screaming and smoke that was as thick as fog. She had to get to the temple fast and prey that she doesn't run into trouble. As, Sakura ran out and into the forest using all the chakra she had the smoke began to mess up her sight and she couldn't see anything. She can only do but wonder if her friends and family were okay. She reaches her arm out trying to stop the fog from coming at her but it didn't work. That's when someone grab her hand she was freaked out a bit until they spoke.

"What took you so long "

"Sa...skue…" she said

She was more confused than ever. Than again he was always there when she was in trouble. He led her to the temple and like a gentlemen he open the door so she can walk in. Sakura climb down the stairs. Naruto and he's big mouth came running to her.

"Sakura …your alive… we were worried "and with that he hugged her.

"You're bleeding Sakura-Chan…what happen" he said.

"I ran into a pole" she said.

Sakura sat down on a rock next to Neji who didn't mind it one bit because he smirked at her.

"Did you see anything" asked Naruto

"No but there were smoke and I heard Screams which could mean not everyone made it here" she said.

"It's the sound village. I can tell by their Chakra waves that they are sending out" he explained.

"Shouldn't we help" said Tenten

"We can't it doesn't work that way" said Lee.

"We should rest" he added.

"Yeah rest while the sound destroy our village" said Sakura.

She got up and walked up stairs but, didn't get out if she did than they all will have stopped her before she even sets foot out that door.

Minutes passed everyone was getting restless. Not knowing if your town was still standing can do that to a person. Sakura sat down hugging her knees sitting by the door. She heard Neji sit across from her and she looked at him.

"I'm ready to talk" she said.


	5. Flashback of bad dream

Two Hearts As One

Thanks everyone for reviewing I really like reading your opinion. This chapter may sound confusing but I promise you it will make sense in the future chapters that I am already working on.

Flashback

"I can't see a thing" said Sakura. She was on the road to breaking down.

Sakura wave her hand in front of body, trying to clear her sight from the thick fog. Before the for the fog she and her teammates were entering Kohona coming back from a mission that took days to complete. A week after she came from out of the hospital. She didn't have to go on the mission but, she wanted to prove to everyone that she wasn't weak.

"Kakashi Sensei" Sakura called out.

"SASKUE, NARUTO, ANYBODY!" she yelled. Her voice seem to travel through the fog and disappear with in the heard of the beep. She felt afraid like when Saskue was taking over by the cursed seal. She wasn't awake but, she could still feel his hands around her. If it wasn't for Naruto he would have killed her. Maybe some he will get his chance.

"SAKURA-CHAN" yelled a familiar voice.

As, she turn her head to try and spot him but, couldn't

" Naruto over here" she said

"Where" he said.

As, she saw him from a distance only because of his orange suit you can spot that a mile away. As, Sakura coughed and began to walk to where he was, he looked funny as always so she started to laugh at him. But, this wasn't a laughing matter.

That's when she saw someone behind him. Holding a kunai about to stab Naruto. Sakura skin crawl with in her. She didn't know what to do but, she couldn't let Naruto get hurt by the hands of someone who will attack a person from behind.

"NARUTO, WATCH OUT!" she yelled

"Ah,"he said as the kunai from his pocket fell

Sakura quickly picked it up and stab the unidentified person that was behind Naruto.

For a split second the world stop and blood was spilled.

The fog began to clear like everything that just happen was meant to. Sakura looked at what she had just done falling to her knees and dropping the kunai. Her hands were shaking a lot. What did she just do? She killed someone never on a million years she wanted to feel like this. As, she looked at the dead person face, Shock ran up and down her bones she couldn't believe it she killed a child no more then seven holding a fake kunai.

"He's….just….a…kid…Naruto" she cried

"Sakura" he whispered.

"I...I…I...killed him Naruto…I killed a small…boy" she cried.

"I'm a killer" she said.

"Don't talk like that Sakura you were trying to save me. You didn't know. It's not your fault". Explained Naruto.

He touches her shoulder caring for her. Sakura slap it off with no emotion.

"Don't touch me how can you even look at me" she cried once more

He hugged her lightly

"Because, you were trying to save me and for that I will always be there for you"

Sakura just cried into naruto chest and that's when kakashi and Saskue came over looking at the scene not believing their eyes.

End of Flashback


	6. I Trusted you

Two Hearts As One

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a lot of school work to catch up on. Just kidding, I always to my school work on time. So, here's my next chapter hope you like.

Sakura was quietly crying, her head buried in her hands she cover herself with the hood on her jacket. Somehow when she mad the whole place around her silent and filled with sadness. Like her tears that were hitting the ground was affecting everyone that was in the temple. Even those who had no emotion, or at least hid them from others.

Neji touch her shoulder lightly, comforting her as much as possible, which was hard to do when the person that you are comforting doesn't want to be touch at the moment.

"I never want to feel that way again" cried Sakura

"That's why you let people call you weak" asked Neji

"I guess them calling me weak….in some stupid way. It makes me forget about what happen. I mean I hate it...a lot but, I can't change the minds of people." explained Sakura

She just shared a story to half of the people in the room and she also cried in front of them which to her and others were a sign of weakness. Sakura just wanted out so bad. She wonder if Konoha was still standing and, if Saskue heard what she told Neji. Even the part of him trying to kill her. But, Sakura felt a little better like sharing that with Neji was refreshing for her. When she talked to Neji it was like he knew what she was going through for years and that …he was too good to be true. She just wanted to go back to her old ways. Having fun, fighting for good, and even playing with Naruto and going on missions with her team.

Sakura trusted Neji and it was so easy to talk to him like when you write you deepest darkest secret on a piece of paper. She felt like he was becoming her best friend or something.

It wasn't long before Sakura fell asleep. While that happen the others discuss a plan of action. It was up to them to save their village and protect the name of their leaders, no matter what the cost.

"There will be only two teams at first if anything should happen and we are not back with in and hour in a half than the next two teams should follow through with the plan" Explained Saskue.

"Find my team and yours" demand Neji.

"Great we have a plan now let's not screw it up" said Tenten

"ALRIGHT….FINALLY SOME ACTION…YEAH!" shouted Naruto

As, Sakura woke up.

"Let's go we have to hurry before it's too late" said lee.

After about ten minutes they finally reach the gates of Konoha, which wasn't far from the temple at all.

"Everything seems normal" said Tenten looking around.

"Yeah, well "seem" being the key word" joked Naruto.

"Everyone should break up, if anything should happen we meet here in fifthteen minutes" explained Lee.

As, everyone left, fending for themselves.

Sakura found herself alone once again. It seems to becoming a routine for her. Her against the world, the world winning. She heard a noise around the corner of the side walk that she was walking on. Her being nosey and all followed the sound. Sakura heard two people talking, and peeked her head out from behind the wall that she hiding behind. There she saw Neji and Saskue. And, it hit her. As, Saskue handed Neji an amulet that was blue, and it sparkled from the light from the moon. Sakura had no idea what that was for.

"Thank you!" said Saskue.

Sakura eyes widen she realize that Neji was being so nice to her in order to get that amulet and she told him everything, she cried in front of him and the whole time he was pretending to be whole friend. Her eyes began to water, her vision becoming blur. She ran away from where she was to who knows where at this moment,

Neji turn his head to the entrance of the corner and feared that he was just seen by the girl that he was falling for.


	7. Just Believe

Two Hearts As One

Hey everyone how's it going this chapter is where the action starts to happen, I have to be true to you I am not good at writing the fighting scenes so don't laugh or leave a bad review even though I might deserve it!

Sakura ran through the city with so much anger that smoke was in her path (in her mind anyway).

"I won't let it destroy me"

These words went through her mind over and over again like a broken recorded that won't stop playing. She reach the festival area, where things went wrong at, where she had that bad feeling that something bad was going to happen. Sakura began to walk farther in, hopping not to run into trouble.

As, she saw Hinata fighting someone, Sakura moved closer to see who it was that she was fighting. Her eyes widen when she saw a person from her past that she never wanted to see since the day of the chuunin exams.

"Dosu Kinuta "she said in shocked.

Sakura looked at her friend, she was badly weakened. Sakura just stood helpless

With a blink an expression on her face. She had to help Hinata; Naruto will be mad if he found out that she just stood there and did nothing for a girl that he truly admires.

She ran over, her body just react, she couldn't control herself, she ran to Hinata's almost died body. She blocks Dosu attack, throwing a kunai at him well to in front of him anyway.

"Hinata…"

No answer

"Hinata…wake up please….your okay. Nothing won't happen I…I promise"

"Sakura…"

Sakura dragged her to the side, making sure that she was away from danger.

"Another girl…I need some real competition…" said Dosu

And with that Sakura stood up eyeing him down cursing him in her mind.

"Where's Kakashi sensei "

"Huh...oh the man with the mask on his face. I got rid of him a while back"

Sakura just stared smirking.

"Lair….kakashi sensei wouldn't be beat by a ninja who attack Konoha unexpected "

Dosu turned mad than he relaxed a bit

" Take a chill girl…your not even worth killing by the look of you I could tell you already going through something…boys perhaps" he joked turning away.

Sakura grew mad. She grabs her kunai, and threw it at him. There was so much force in her throw that she actually mad it slice his cheek. He turned to her and smirked evilly.

With in a blink of an eye he was in front her, fear ran up and down her bones she felt she just got into a mess that she couldn't get out of. Dosu lifted her up by her neck choking her with his huge yet, powerful hands. Sakura feet were off the ground and her face was turning cherry red the blood that was in her head was now cut off by the hands that was killing her.

"You're the first girl to ever put a mark on my face"

Sakura grab the kunai from his jacket pocket and slice his other cheek

"Make….that……marks" she struggle to say.

He tighten his cheek Sakura was trying to push his hands away but, he was just too strong for her. Maybe she was weak after all.

All these thoughts ran through her mind. No way is her life going to end like this. She focus her chakra into her right foot and swag it into Dosu lower stomach, releasing the chakra she hit him. Dosu loosen his grip and that's when Sakura punch him he the face making him let go of her. Sakura fell to ground taking in gasps of air while Dosu stood a few feet away from her taking in the pain that the girl gave him. Sakura was busy taking in air trying to get her color back that she didn't see Dosu running to her with a kunai in his hand getting ready to catch her off guard. But, a rock was thrown at him at his head to be exact. He stopped and turned.

"HEY YOU….LEAVE HER ALONE!" yelled Naruto

Sakura lifted her head up seeing her teammates and, Neji's team. She never was so happy to see Naruto in her whole life so far anyway.

"Catching a person off guard…is very low and I thought you might be hard handle." said Saskue.

Dosu just looked mad like he was ready to kill someone. That's when two people step out from behind the trees.

"Zaku…Kin. What took you so long!" he said

"We were enjoying the show as always" spoke Kin

Zaku used clone Jutsu making two more of him appear and Kin did the same thing as they surrounded Naruto, Saskue. Neji, Tenten ,and Lee.

Neji stared at them with anger emerging with in him.

"Don't try to break free, you just might make matters worst for your friends" spoke Zaku.

"What do you want with Konoha?"

"The Scroll …and you are going to show us where it is" demand Dosu

"And, if we don't" asked Tenten.

Dosu pulled out a kunai and threw it at Sakura she moved back before it could hit her.

Neji's stomach tightens with a strange feeling that he only has when a person he cares about is in danger.

Dosu laughed holding his stomach. He walked to Sakura with a rope in his hands.

"I will kill her"

"Find, we do it but, you have to let Hinata and Sakura go" said Lee

"Hinata yes, but her no I might need her just in case you decided to try something" he said tying a rope around her hands making her stand.

"Let's go" he demanded pulling Sakura to walk.

As, the others did to.


	8. The Power WithIn

Two Hearts As One

Author's Note; I made with the help of friends Sakura's bloodline up. So if it sound's confusing you have to excuse me I am new to writing about this stuff.

I will explain it in the next chapter I don't want to runin the surprise.

The walk to the temple seems for hours, long, hard, and tiring. Finally after walking so much they reach the temple. Stopping outside they all looked at each other trying to read each other minds.

"Okay you're here let us go" demanded Tenten

As, Zaku looked at her eyeing her up and down. Rock Lee saw and his body was ready to attack Zaku but, he couldn't because there were too many of them. All he knew was that he wasn't going to let anything happen to his friends never.

"You actually fell for that….man you guys really are stupid" he said

"This coming from a guy who couldn't even pass the chuunin exams" spoke Tenten

Zaku looked at her ready to rough her up a bit but, Lee appear in front of her stating a "don't even try it". Zaku saw the look in his eyes and backed off.

"Wait we won't let you go…not just yet anyway" said Dosu.

"Why are you doing this" cried Sakura

He walked to her

"My dear…its power" he said touching her soft face.

Neji's skin crawl no one touches his Sakura

"Don't touch me…" as, she pushes his hand away.

"I don't want no dirty hands touching me…got it"

And, with that he put his hand on the back of her neck yanking her inside.

"You said that you will let us go" Naruto said madly.

"Yeah...well I change my mind. Zaku...Kin...watch them" and with that he went inside.

Range and anger trace up down Neji's bones. He didn't know why he was feeling this way. He was supposed to just try and open her close soul up; he never expected to fall for the pink headed girl.

Dosu tied Sakura to a pole inside the temple. There was dim light because of the so many candles in the room.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS" yelled Sakura trying to break free but, she couldn't.

"Oh yeah, and who's going to stop me. You" he joked walking to the stand which held the scroll.

"DON'T DO IT, TOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR GETTING INTO!" yelled Sakura

"Shut up will you, of Orochimaru demand us to get this than we have to "

" Orochimaru"

"Oh…said too much" said Dosu yanking the scroll off the stand with no hesitation.

The temple began to shake, and before you knew it all the candles went up in flames.

"I had a feeling about that" said Dosu

Sakura just looked at him with an "I told you so expression"

"THE TEMPLE'S ON FIRE" yelled Naruto

"Where's Dosu" said Kin letting her guard down.

As, Rock Lee punch her. Than Tenten. Saskue grab hold of Zaku's arms bringing back memories and swag him around knocking him into his Clones making them disappear.

"HAHAHAHA…..NEVER LET YOU GUARD DOWN" yelled Naruto. As, someone punch him in the face. He turned around looking mad only to see Tenten there staring at him with a huge gin on her face.

"What…"

Neji knew his friends could handle everything out here, he ran inside his body just reacted.

" I'm of here" yelled Dosu laughing looking at Sakura than turn his attention onto the door only to see Neji standing there looking mad and ready to kill someone.

"If you are looking for a fight you are going to loose. You see you chakra is running low and you don't stand a chance"

Neji was surprise Dosu got everything right about him. Neji didn't have enough chakra to beat him.

"That doesn't mean that I won't try" he said disappearing and reappearing in front of Dosu punching him in the stomach twice than aiming for the man's chakra points using jukken. The veins appear on the side of his eyes and, his breathing became heavy, with the jukken shutting off and on.

Sakura watched Neji wasn't doing so good, she could feel his energy level getting lower and lower by the minute. She spotted a kunai and kicked to her, and pushes it with her side to the back of her. She held it in her hands and struggles to cut the tight ropes.

"I told you that you won't win" said Dosu standing a few feet away from Neji, who lied on the floor out of breath.

"Only…I'm…loss of energy" he manage to say

Dosu began to walk to him getting ready to get rid of the stupid Hyuga. Neji just looked normal, not with fear in his eyes because he never shows fear, especially when his life is not in danger. Dosu was about to attack him when Sakura appeared in front of Neji.

"Clever girl you got loose…too bad" he said pushing her aside.

"The temple is about to explored" said Naruto. As, everyone attention turn to the temple.

"Neji's inside"

"And, Sakura…Sakura-Chan…" cried Naruto

As, Tenten hit him over the head

"Don't talk like that… they are find Naruto…they are find" she said. Lee put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Dosu walked to Neji once again. Sakura was on the floor, her heartbeat fast like it was about to pop out of her chest, her muscles tighten and the wounds on her body began to heal.

"You actually think you can stop me girl. Your weak, useless, a crybaby, foolish "

Anger emerges with in Sakura and wind began to blow as she stood up. Lines formed around the pupil of her eyes, her chakra level was uncontrollable high. The fire was spreading, everyone in the temple was about to be burnt alive.

At the waterfall deep in side the forest, the water moved with obeisance, while forming a huge sea dragon. It glided off, leaving a trail of water behind it's ranging path. Everyone that the dragon passed stood in shock, with its energy level and enormous size.

"Kakashi….why did you stop" said Gai sensei. They were running through Konoha searching for the members of their teams, Gai sensei looked behind him, they saw a dragon pass them.

"Did you feel that….that power it's incredible" said Gai

"Yeah I know, we should follow it, it could lead us to the others"

The Dragon reaches the temple circling it with its enormous body.

"Huh what…is that" panic Dosu

Sakura laughed evilly

"I think the only person weak here is you" she said her voice deep and mean. Neji looked in amaze yet, a little afraid Sakura chakra that she was sending out wasn't right.

The dragon shot water onto the flames of the fire. Looking at Dosu, wanting him Sakura was hungry for winning this fight. Dosu threw a kunai at her, it glided across her cheek blood dripping down. Dosu looked with confidence. Sakura smirked, her head to the left side because of the force of the kunai. She turn just her eyes to him, her cut disappearing. Dosu began to panic.

Sakura with no emotion at the point made the sea dragon head and body fly right by her and Neji and into Dosu sending out the temple. She had a grin on her face. Neji stared.

The dragon flew right by Naruto, Tenten, Lee and Saskue and into Kin and Zaku who was just about to stand up. It never stop, the dragon took the sound village out of Konoha and flew them who knows where.

"What just happen" Said Saskue

As, kakashi and Gai Sensei approached them.

" what happen"

" Sakura and Neji are still inside"

Sakura stood gasping for air, five minutes have passed and it seems forever that she was using that attack. She was feeling bad. Her body was drained and lacks of chakra, her muscles were stiff and sore. Neji was surprise that she was still standing.

" Sakura" he said to make sure she was with him

She placed her hand on her heart. She was in severe pain. Her body ach and her blood was boiling inside her body.

"My heart… something's…wrong"

Neji ran to her just when she was about to fall, catching her in his strong hold. He embrace her, for the first time he felt lost and his heart breaking because he fear the person he was in love with was dieing and they never even got a chance to be together.


	9. The Aftershock

Two Hearts As One

Sorry it took me so long to update. I guess I had a stuff to catch up on…okay so TV doesn't count. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

A day later at the forest, konoha was back to normal, than again nothing is ever normal in a town where ninjas' live. The temple was destroyed but, the scroll was safe. Tsundade just relocated it a place that only she and she alone know of. After what happen everyone was loyal to training more, to have more strength, and get more power, so that nothing like that was to happen ever again.

"It's not the same….training not without...Sak..." began Naruto before Sasuke cut him off.

"Just attack me okay. We can't let what happen to ant of us effect our training got it" Said Sasuke.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU…HUH? OUR TEAMMATE WAS ALMOST KILLED…AND ALL YOU WANT TO DO IS TRAIN" yelled Naruto.

"In battle the battle field you can't think about if your friends are safe. You have to just fight Naruto….you can't let your feelings distract you…So come on fight me now!"

Naruto looked at the ground what Sasuke was saying was true even if he hated it; he had to take that into consideration. Naruto grip his Kunai in his hands and ran at Sasuke who had a smirk on his face.

Sakura open her eyes after a whole day of sleeping. She looked around so many of her friends came to see her. She had to thank them later. That's when her eyes saw Tsundade. She leaned forward still feeling weak and drain of chakra.

"You're awake Haruno"

Sakura just looked at her with a "how long have I been asleep". Sakura looked down at her clothes she was wearing a hospital grown. When she felt that the grown had a back she was relief because a lot of people in this town were in the perverts group.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A day but, you should be dead!'

And, with that Kakashi walked in "hello "is all he said while leaning on the wall that was behind him.

"What do you mean dead?" said Sakura

"I mean that what you just experience before you were brought here was you bloodline" spoke Tsundade.

"What. I have no bloodline…my family isn't special. I am confuse"

"It could be confusing, I'm surprise I wasn't able to see it before….that's the power of "xyoukugan" (x-you-ku-gan) you never know who has it" said Kakashi.

"X...youkugan"

"Yeah, but it's different from other bloodlines. This one is the most deadly. At the time the body's heartbeat speeds up, breathing increases, muscles contract, wounds on the body begin to heal and speed increases but, after five minutes have passed the body becomes drained and lacks of chakra, this move cause artery blockage and could also…lead to death. This move is forbidden"

"If it's forbidden than how come I inherited"

"It could be from your father that you never met but, I'm not sure but, what ever the reason you must never use the full power of Xyoukugan twice in a battle it can be fettle. So, don't even think about it" said kakashi.

"What do you mean full power?"

" The point of Xyoukugan is that the user controls elements when it comes to nature, and if you don't use the full power of Xyoukugan those attacks can be good in combat too" said Tsundade.

"I can't control it…when I get mad my heart starts to beat fast"

"It can be control….so, I ask for Kurenai to help you in that department. Your bones are still weak and I am not good in helping you with that" said Kakashi Sensei.

As, Sakura smiled meaning she that she was glad he thought about her.

"But, as soon as you better and back to your old self you will be doing extra, extra training…you know to catch up with the others"

Minutes pass and Kakashi and Tsunadade left Sakura so she could get dress and go home. She put on cargo pants and a sweater with a hood and her sneakers. Tsundade was right her bones were weak she felt tired and weak. Sakura soon left the room to go check out the hospital.

"Ms. Hauro. Tsuandade wants you to take it easy" said a kind and caring nurse. Sakura held the pen it was hard for her to sign the paper but, she manages to with her signature being very hard to read. The nurse looked at her than smile.

"It's okay I'll fix it up a bit our little secret"

Sakura smiled "thank you" she said about to walk way when she bump into Neji who drop his pen...

"Sorry" she said about to bend down but, he put a hand on her shoulder and the other on her waist. Sakura looked at him wondering why his touch was so soft and why every time he was by her make her feel so happy and warm in the inside.

"I'll get it" he said letting his hold on her go and he bends down and picked up the pen. He turn his attention back to the pink headed girl the was close to his body.

"They are letting you go" he said

"yeah", she said moving the hair from her face." so why are you here"

"I was on my way to seeing a friend…you" he said. As, Sakura blushed a bit but, didn't let him see.

"You had people worried sleeping a whole day. The only person I know that can do that is Chouji."

"I take it Tsunadade told you about me… my bloodline"

"Yeah, it's dangerous so don't try to prove anything and use it twice" he said

"Thanks for the head ups but, I was planning to" she said. The two of them began to walk to the elevator, when Sakura bump into Neji's shoulder, sending him a static shock that she was in pain. She bends over holding her shoulder trying to ease the pain.

"Huh? Sakura you okay" he said, making her stand straight.

"Yeah, it's. Just my body is still weak as always"

"Maybe you should stay"

"No…I hate hospitals…I really don't want to stay here" standing straight but, she made the pain that she feeling worst.

"Your not find"

"Neji…I don't like hospitals"

He looked at her and knew he was she telling the truth. He picked her up (bridal style).

"I guess I'm your ride than"

Sakura put her arm around his neck and blushed.

"Okay, but only half way"

Neji was carrying Sakura though Konoha all Sakura did was talk about everything that was happening in her life, and to her surprise Neji actually listen.

They were passing by the destroy temple, the roof was missing and half of the side was totally destroy. Sakura just stared at her destruction that she made happen. Neji stopped because he sense Sakura stares.

"Neji can you put me down please". He listen and put her down she started to walk over to the once stood temple but, Neji stopped her by getting in her way.

"This place is still weak the parts are breaking"

Sakura looked beyond him at the work of her new strength.

"I did all this "

"Yeah, but you save us all from the sound village"

"It still doesn't feel right"

"I know that's because everything is new to you we should go"

Sakura tool one last look and walked away followed by Neji.

Minutes later they ran into Naruto and Sasuke who were coming back from training.

"SAKURA!" yelled Naruto

He was running to her about to embrace her in his into a hug in which he will tighten his grip. Sakura panic sometimes Naruto don't think. He will cause her great pain.

"Naruto..." she said but, he didn't hear her.

"SAKURA YOUR OKAY" yelled Naruto. He said hugging someone tightly he looked his eyes widen.

"Get off me "demanded Neji. As, Naruto did once again Neji saved her from pain. Sasuke just looked at the Hyuuga standing in front of the Haruno protecting her too.

"Her bones are still weak, do you want her back in the hospital Baka!" said Neji madly.

Sakura step closer to Neji "stop it" she whispered into his ear as he moved to her side.

"Hey Naruto...Sasuke"

"Hey Sakura I'm glad your better when will you be back training with us" said Naruto.

"Soon, but I have to train with Kurenai first"

"That's good maybe in the future we can fight each other "he said

"Yeah, maybe" she said. Soon, they all stood quiet.

"We have to go bye Sakura…Neji" said Sasuke.

After saying bye they left and when they were no where in sight Sakura turn to Neji.

"Neji that night when Konoha was under attack what was the amulet for…and why was I in the middle without knowing"

Neji looked he knew that was her spying on them that night. He took out a small box from his pocket and opens it as Sakura saw that blue amulet.

"This amulet belongs to my ancestors, my uncle have been searching for it for years. It's a symbol of our clan. I found out that the Uchiha had it and since you were acting all depress and all unhappy after the killing of the innocent and I know how he thought of you I made a deal with him. I help you out and I get the amulet…I'm sorry" he didn't want to tell her because it was hurting her he could tell by the look in her eyes.

"I actually thought you cared, wow, you prove me wrong" she said walking away but, he grabs her arm.

"Wait…I said I was sorry…I do care for you a lot. And I don't want you to be mad at me because I did something stupid"

"Thanks for the walk but, I think I can take it from here" and with that she left him standing there.


	10. Training

Two Hearts As one

Author's note: Sorry that I am always late in updating. School is almost over not that I am not happy but, it's just I am leaving my friends and moving on to high school which can be scary. Here's my next chapter.

Days have passed and Sakura train with Kurenai Yuuhi, She taught Sakura how to Balance her chakra and how to control nature using "Xyoukugan" but, not to its fullest strength. Kurenai didn't want her to use the fullest power of "Xyoukugan" not just yet anyway.

Sakura breathe in gasps of air, while looking at Kurenai who was doing the same thing. It's her third day of training and already she almost as strong as me thought Kurenai. She smirked, disappearing leaving wind and green leaves twirling in her use to be spot. Sakura looked than she too smirked while disappearing leaving wind and pink leaves in her use to be spot.

They both reappear behind each other, their chakra level high wind and leaves blew around them the water began to deepen its waves. They were by the waterfall in the forest.

"You're getting stronger"

"Thanks to you"

Sakura sense Kurenai about to back kick her and blocked it easily, they face each other pressing their hands together. The wind speed and the blowing of the leaves began to increase.

Before you knew it they broke apart. Kurenai began to do hand seals, she is a Gen justu specialist, she charged at Sakura fill force aiming for her weakest spot her left thigh where she was hit by a kunai yesterday fighting Kurenai. A cut that will not heal for a while. (Yes her thigh looks normal). Sakura knew what Kurenai was up to and bend her left knee so, when Kurenai came at her she aim for her upper shoulder pain shot up Sakura's bones but she didn't let that stop her. She focus her chakra in her hands and grab hold of Kurenai's hands twisting them but, notice that it was an replacement technique.

Kurenai kicked Sakura behind her right knee making Sakura fall to the ground. Wind began to blow and leaves. Sakura looked at Kurenai and disappear. She reappears a few feet away from Kurenai.

"I have to say you are the first student that's becoming my rival" spoke Kurenai

"Thanks…I think" said Sakura confuse a bit.

"Shall we finish" she added

Kurenai disappear once again Sakura sense where she will reappear at and concentrate her chakra in her hands/arms and saw Kurenai. Sakura punch the ground releasing it all at once easily splitting the ground apart like an earthquake. Kurenai wasn't able to move and she was caught in the rumble, Minutes later after the dust clear Kurenai appeared cover with dirt. As, Sakura couldn't help but laugh. Kurenai also laughed.

"I think all the damage is done here…let's head back" said Kurenai

Kurenai began to walk to Sakura.

"Okay" she said

Kurenai kicked Sakura and she fell in the dirt getting dirty.

"Hey "

"Oopps"

Sakura was coming out of her house, she took a shower, cleaning all the dirt and sweat off her body. She put on her clean outfit not her red kimono. Kurenai thinks that she should wear something loose and easy to move in. Even though Sakura loves her red kimono she thought she should set a new image now that she has new power.

So, Kurenai made her an outfit and she was right she could move a lot better. Sakura now wears a blue collar no selves' short Chinese dress that buttons in the back, pink flowers going across the sides, and two splits on the side showing her pink kuhoichi shorts, white bandage on her thigh, with a pink shirt under and her regular blue sandals. The dress was tight above her waist and loose below. This outfit also shows off her curves that she has develop over the years as did every girl from her past.

Sakura walked through Konoha, enjoying the views of the city. She was walking pass the forest when she sense an enormous amount of chakra.

"That's weird"

Sakura being a nosey person, she walked in following the chakra that she was sensing. She walked pass the big rocks, tall trees and bees that chase her she ran until someone threw a kunai at her feet.

Sakura jumped back and fell on her rear end.

"Hey what's your pro…" she began before looking up and spotting a very angry Neji his arms folded. Sakura stood up and looked at him she wasn't mad anymore for some reason she couldn't be.

"Hey…Neji….nice to see you" she said not wanting him to get mad because she interrupt his training again.

Neji looked at her confuse than picked up the kunai and handed it to her.

"You interrupt me…now you are my opponent" he said

Sakura blinked twice.

"Sorry, I just came from training" she said turning away to walk but, he appeared in front of her.

"I mean it Sakura" he said

At this point Sakura knew she had no choice she grab the kunai.

"Find but don't go easy on me" she said. As, he smirked at her.

"Wasn't planning to "

They started off kicking and punching each other in the legs arms and stomach. Sakura threw a kunai at him but, he easily dodged it. He ran at her like lighting she couldn't see him coming so he pinned her to a tree. She struggle to break free, Neji grin with entertainment. Sakura elbow punch him in the face making his head turn spitting out spilt. And, with that she pushes him away and trips him onto the ground. He uses his reflex to kick her behind the knee but, before she could fall she disappears leaving dust and leaves around him. Neji stared in amaze with her strength.

"Hey…up here catch me if you can "she said while jumping from tree to tree he got up and chase after her.

Sakura jumped from tree to tree with Neji closely following behind her. She jumped off the tree and onto the ground landing straight up. Sakura sense Neji and backed kicked him she than swag a kunai at him, he caught it with his bare hands. Sakura stood eye-widen she reach for his hand but, he grab it pinning both her hands tightly making her drop the kunai she looked at him struggling and making a puppy face. He looked at her, her face so cute and innocent looking she made it so that he could feel sorry for her and let her go.

Letting her go he use Juken (Gentle Fist) and punch her in the stomach five times blood fell from her mouth.

She wipes it off looking at him madly "What "he said. Sakura was mad she ran to him knocking him on to the ground sitting on the warmth of the front of his waist. She began punching his stomach wanting payback.

"Take…that"

"How do ...you like...being...punch"

'I hope this. Hurts"

Neji was really mad his stomach was beginning to hurt really badly. He made them both roll over so that he was on the top and she was on the bottom.

"Hello…earth to Sakura you said don't go easy" he said holding her hands than letting go now that she was calm.

"I know but, that hurt" she said like a three year old.

Neji leaned forward onto the ground so that he was sitting on the cold floor. Than Sakura bumping her head with his she let out a small giggle but, not small enough so that he couldn't hear her.

"You don't control your actions do you?"

Sakura turn to face him making their faces only inches apart.

"I can't help it "and with that she looked at his lips not helping herself. Neji caught her stare and move closer to her lips. They each moved halfway to each others lips like a magnetic pull just when they were about to make whole...

"Hey...Ne…ji..." said Tenten walking in on them. They quickly spread apart looking embarrassed. Tenten stared move confuse they ever.

" Gai sensei wants us to head back to town" she said before running off.

so close they both thought not knowing they were thinking the same thing.


	11. First Kiss

Two Hearts As One

Author's note; Sorry it took me so long to update what can I say a lot of stuff is changing in my life and I just have to learn how to live with it. 

Sakura walk through the forest rethinking about the events that just happen never in a million years she believe that she will fall for a person that wasn't Sasuke but, since she did she was glad that it is Neji. He was nice even if he doesn't seem that way, and a great person to talk to not to mention he was very good looking. She smiled at the fact that they had almost kiss him, her body was calling out his name and it made her feel good inside real good. She wish her mom was home so she could talk to her about it but, she went away on a business trip and Sakura didn't know when she will be returning back home. Sakura liked it when her mom was away mainly because she had the whole house to herself her smiled disappear when she remember she had to clean the house.

Neji walked along side Tenten who just stood quite. He too was being silent thinking about what just happen. He never thought that he will fall for anyone yet alone Sakura. She is pretty, has a nice tone body but, he always believe that Sakura will end up with Sasuke than again she hasn't been following him like she always does. He wanted his lips to touch hers so bad. To let their tongues explore the depths of each other's mouth. Just thinking about him made him want her more. They stop when they came across the rest of their team.

"Where were you two?"

"Lee shut up we were training Where were you" said Tenten

"Around"

Both Neji and Tenten fell (anime style) Gai sensei walked over.

"We have a mission "he said Lee started to jump

"What kind…What kind"

" We have to escort a family to the village of mist ….there are missing ninjas after them and we have to make sure that they get there safe."

"That's it "

"So when do leave "ask Neji

"The night after tomorrow, this mission won't be easy there is more than one innocent life at hand. And it's an three person mission, A Rank…I won't be attending "

"NOOOOOOO….." cried Lee

"You guys will be find just remember teamwork and you will not run into real danger" he said

"What's the family name?"

"I don't' know Tsunade have to give me those papers "said Gai.

Lee stopped crying and he and Gai walked off. Neji turned to Tenten who looked away. He had to make sure that she wouldn't tell anyone about what she saw.

" Tenten Keep your mouth shut okay if anyone knows about what happen in the forest I am coming to you and it wont be good" He threaten

" Tenten looked nervous. Neji looked serious and if she told anyone anything she was going to flee the village in hoping that Neji won't find her.

"Okay…I won't tell anyone promise"

"Good, now you may leave" he said

"I said I wouldn't tell I never said that you can tell me what to do and when "she said looking at him. His eyes turn cold and before you knew it Tenten was running away yelling that she had to go.

Sakura walked down the street bags in her hands. Bags filled with cleaning supplies to clean the house and candles to make the house smell good and lovely. When she ran into Naruto.

"Hello...Sakura-Chan"

" Naruto….how are you"

" I am find. I was just on my way to seeing Hinata we are going out for ramen "

"That's great so I'll see you later" she said he smiled and walked away.

Sakura was glad he was happy. And, stress free now that he's with Hinata and a little sad that Naruto had his first kiss before her. But, she was glad that she knew who she wanted her first kiss to be with. And a part of her hoped that it wasn't too late she smiled and continue to walk home. Minutes pass and she stopped in front of a nice small yet, cozy house and she walked in. There were clothes everywhere and dishes. So, many things out of order too.

"Where to start "she said dropping the bags and walking into her room. She needed to change into her cleaning clothes so that she won't mess up the outfit she had on. She put on a white short sleeve shirt and black cargo pants, black old sneakers and her hair in a ponytail. Sakura grabbed her basket and started by picking up all the dirty clothes all around the house. She walked in the Laundery room and place the clothes in the washer looking at the detergent.

"Extra soapy "

Sakura looked pass the warning and poured half of the bottle into the washer, than left to clean the rest of the house.

Neji just got done from running into Naruto and his cousin. Actually, he was with them for a while making sure that their date was a bad one. He just didn't like Naruto there for he really did not want him going out with his cousin. He walked down the streets and just looked around he was close to Sakura house and why he thought that he didn't even understand but, he continue to walk. Hoping that she will come out in her pajamas and take out the trash and that she will invite him inside. His thoughts clear from his mind when he bump into a pole and curse under his breath for being so deep into his thoughts that he didn't see the pole there. People looked at him and mother's put their hands over their children ears. Neji just looked at them not really caring what they thought but, he felt kind of bad that they had to see someone like him not having class. He turned to a house and looked at the windows in which he saw Sakura cleaning off a table and when she was done she had a huge smile on her face which means that she was done cleaning.

"I am done" she cheered looking at the close door her eyes widen when she saw soap coming from under the door.

"Oh no the clothes" she thought running inside that room.

Neji looked confuse when she ran inside that room. Then he heard the Cherry Blossom scream and without hesitation he ran inside the front door and into the room that Sakura was in. That's when he fell on the floor because of something slippery. There was soap bubbles everywhere and piling up looking like snow. He couldn't stand. He heard the girl scream again and turn to her she was trying to stop the machine but kept on falling. Their were bubbles all over them.

"Sakura"

" Neji" she said turning to see him.

"How much soap did you use "he said as they both began to laugh. He finally made it up and sled over to the washer in which he had Bubbles all over his back Sakura laugh as he tried to Turn off the washer but made it worst because he press the wrong button and water began to splash out. Neji fell and Sakura fell on top of him. They both laughed.

"What are you doing here "

"I heard you scream "he said looking at a button she caught his stare the button was on the side of the washer. Sakura rolled off him and sat on her legs trying to turn the button.

"Let me help "he said moving in back of her. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck as he lean closer to her and put his hands on hers and turn the button so that the machine will shut off.

They stared at each other and Sakura stood up but fell onto Neji again. He looked at her and tried to hold back a laugh but, couldn't. Sakura thought how rude and she grab a handful of Bubbles and put it on his hand and started laughing. That's when a small war broke out, Sakura ran away from Neji. He grabs her and they both fell once again only this time Sakura was inches from Neji's face. He looked at her and smirked.

"What's so funny?"

"You are" he said looking at her. She had white soap in her hair. Sakura blushed. Neji lied on the wet floor while Sakura sat on him just below his stomach with her legs tuck back by each of his sides.

"That's not funny Neji"

"Yes it is"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes" he said tickling her, she leaned forward. Most again she looked at his lips. Their lips move closer and before you knew it they were kissing each other with so much lust and passion. Neji wrap his arms around her waist and pulled her closer while still being in lock with her soft lips. They stop to come up with air and both looked at each other and smiled. There eyes were the window to their souls and their souls were saying that they needed each other. Sakura kiss him again and he kisses back. Neji reach for the front of her shirt pulling it up but, Sakura stopped him.

"What's wrong?"

" Not here…Let's go to my room" and with that she and Neji got up and went to her room still kissing each other along the way. Her room smelled good just like she did thought Neji. Her bed was filled with Cozy sheets and lots of pillows. The walls were painted pink and had pictures of her family and friends and posters of her favorite bands and books not including Kakashi Sensei's.

Sakura backed up into her bed with Neji in front of her kissing her than moving down to her neck and sucking on her collar bone. She let out a moan and he enjoys that sound and wanted more. Neji put his hands under her shirt playing with her stomach it was so soft. Her hands were around his neck, until she felt him pulling off her shirt in which she pulled off his shirt. His chest was so tone and she could tell he works out a lot.

Neji led Sakura onto the bed and he was on top of her still kissing her. She grabs hold of his shoulder when he started to give butterfly kisses on her stomach. Sakura pulled him up and kiss him on the lips. She suck on his bottom lip and soon they were half naked Sakura was enjoying this she never felt that good about anything. Neji seem to be enjoying himself too because he still did not take his lips off of Sakura body.

"Sakura, are you sure about this"

"If it's with you…than yeah "he smiled and started kissing her again. They were fully discharged of their clothes and Neji enter Sakura's most prize procession and she wanted to yelled out in pain because it was both their first time but she didn't because he kiss her and it made her feel safe. She didn't know why but being with him made her feel like no one else in the world matter and for that her was starting to fall in love with him. They both slept peacefully in each other's arms not wanting to ever leave. After all that is what you do when you just made LOVE.

Author's note; I hope you enjoy this part of the story. Sorry if it didn't go as plan but, I am new at writing these type of scenes so I hope it wasn't that bad. Until next time…See yaw. 


	12. Training Day Two

Two Hearts As One

Author's note; Readers make sure that you read everything clearly because this chapter contains a lot of important information.

Neji woke up, feeling something heavy on his chest he remember last night how he and Sakura made passionate love. He looked at the sleeping figure; her skin looked so soft which it was he had learned that last night, her hair was out of the ponytail and it rest on her naked shoulders. She smelled of strawberries and sweets and he loved it. How could someone so innocent and caring fall for a person like him someone who is cold and only cares about power? But, she was changing that if it wasn't for Sakura than he wouldn't feel complete. He watched her stir in her sleep and he decided that it was about time she wakes up. Neji leaned forward and gave her a peck on the lips her eyes slowly open and she smiled.

"Good morning" she said

"Right back at you"

"You slept okay, was the bed cozy" she said

"You were there so…I guess it was" Sakura blushed and turn to look at the clock it read 8:00. She had to train with Kurenai and work on using her new bloodline Xyoukugan to the fullest. But, she was afraid to because she hated the way she felt when she use it.

"What's wrong?"

"I have training today" spoke Sakura she seemed down about it.

"So you not happy…are you…afraid" he teased. Sakura buried her face in his chest and nodded yes.

"Why"

"Because I hate the way I feel using it. It's like I feel all the pain in the world and believe all that pain could kill a person" she said Neji wrap his arms around her and pulled her close.

"That's why you train so that stuff like pain won' hurt you. Sakura you are going to feel pain in any battle that's when it's good to practice feeling pain that way the time comes you will not let pain get in your way. Trust me I know so get up and I'll walk you to training grounds "

" find, I will go only because I don' really have a choice " and with that she grab the sheet that was covering her and got up but, not before Neji pulled her down and kiss her again.

"You going to make me late" she said in between kisses.

"Sorry, but, I can't help myself "he said sitting up. She ran to the shower and he laughed at her actions and looked at the time.

"Oh man! I have to meet Gai sensei" he said running in the shower only to have Sakura yell at him. He laughed and said "we only have time for one shower"

Sakura was getting dress while Neji got dress in the bathroom. She put on her boots and brushed her hair while Neji came out turning to her; Sakura looked at him and blushed. And he smirked. No words were spoken they grab something to eat and left the room. To show the village that their was a new couple in town.

Kurnai stared at Sakura like she was going to chop her head off, probably because she was light and the fact that she brought Neji with her and Kiss him goodbye. There was silence that filled the air; they both stared at one another.

"I was only a few minutes late "

" Neji "

"I…I…I ummmm"

"Sakura I only want your focus to be training not a boy "

"My main focus is training and that's the truth. Besides I like having Neji around he helps me both mind and body" She blushed and Kurenai threw a kunai at her. Sakura nearly dodged it she hit the floor hard.

"I am training you so hard so that you could show off your power Sakura, your bloodline is the most deadly and if you don' use it the correct way you could die in battle "

"I know okay but, everything all this is all new to me and maybe I just wish everything will go back to normal me being known as the weakest ninja, and not feeling "she said. Kurenai grab her arm and lead her up a hill, through the trees and back down the hill until they came across a grave stone under a gorgeous tree. Sakura eyes widen as she moved closer to the stone and fell on her knees.

"This is when things started to change for you isn't it Sakura? When your life had meaning even if you didn't want it too! Sakura this is just another step in life for you to become who you want to be. Stop living in the past "Sakura had tears in her eyes it was the young boy she had killed thinking that he was going to kill Naruto in the fogged, when they were returning from a mission. Ever since that day her life has been changing slowly and it took her to this point in her life to realize it. Her hand touch the grave and she stood up and turned to Kurenai. "I'm ready "

Neji was at Tsundade office along with the rest of his teammates sitting down and talking about the new mission that they were leaving for the next night.

"Traveling to the Mist is dangerous because there are a lot of paths you must take, and the missing ninjas are out there and I do not know how much are out there so you can't risk being seen." spoke Tsundade.

"The Family "said Tenten

"Oh yes, let's start with the family, There are three members and they are royal and want

To move to the Mist Village because they are resigning from duty" Spoke Tsundade

Reading from a piece of paper.

" There names the father- Hiroshi Osamu, the daughter- Youuko Osamu, and the son-

Daiki Osamu, and they come from the Rain village."

"Three…do you know why they will just pick up and leave their village" ask Neji

"No but, things just happen for a reason you know you can't make stuff not happen so

When the family do come and meet you guys don't ask personnel questions even if it is

In the rules got it" she said. They all nodded yes.

"Okay this is an A rank mission, so pack only a bag each you should pack only

Important stuff not loads of weapons or pictures of yourself "she looked at Tenten and

Lee, who just turn away? Neji smirked.

"Tomorrow night at ten you will meet at the gates of Kohona and the Osamu's will be

There and eat a good dinner because you guys are traveling all night."

"All night WHY! " Cried Lee. As Tenten slapped him in the head.

"Because these Missing Ninjas they are most weak at night so I don't think they will be

Attacking you then "she said.

"Sounds good" said Neji

"Neji it's a dangerous mission there is no good in it. This could be your last mission so

Be careful alright I can't risk losing any of you guys, girls! "

Sakura's breathing was heavy, her body was already tried but she had to learn to

Live with it in order to fight well in battle. Kurenai stared at Sakura they have been going

On for ten minutes straight, she had to get Sakura mad in order to summon her bloodline

Since she doesn't know how to and the only way to do that will be to get even with her

For being late.

"So why were you late or was you doing something you wasn't suppose to"

Sakura looked at her with a questioning look. "It's not any of her business what I do and,

Why will she bring this up" she thought.

"You actually think Neji cares about you the only thing that he cares about will be

Power that's it nothing more…face it your just a one night stand "Kurenai said with no

Emotion, she didn't like it but it was the only way.

Sakura eyes widen she was mad now she could feel thoughts popping into her head and

Her heart rate begins to speed up.

"You know Sakura if it wasn't for your bloodline than…you still will be known as the

Weakest ninja in this village…..matter of fact in all villages" she spat.

Sakura looked up at her, wind began to blow around her, and lines formed around her

Pupil. The water began to take form.

"You just made a really bad mistake "said Sakura disappearing. Kurenai eyes widen

Sakura had to focus or she could really hurt someone or perhaps kill them.

"SAKURA NO!" yelled Kurenai, stopping Sakura's hands so she won't hit her. Her

Chakra level was way too high and she was struggling to stop Sakura's hit aim for her

Face.

"Listen to me you don't want to do this. Sakura control your self….before you hurt

Another innocent" spoke Kurenai. Sakura looked at her and began to calm down.

"Sorry"

"It's okay your bloodline is not easy to control, now fight me no mercy "

"You got it"

Kurenai disappear, and reappear in front of Sakura kicking her hard, Sakura wipe the

Blood from her mouth and her and Kurenai began to fight. That's when more opponents

Step out and all began to fight Sakura testing her fighting skills. Kakashi, Gai, and irukra

Sensei all began to try and hit her but Sakura kept blocking their hits. It was a battle that

Just had to be watch. Gai caught her off guard and manage to throw her into a tree.

Sakura looked really mad as more wind began to blow and the dragon stared to take

Form.

"You know what I like about my pet…" she said smirking

"It does what I say "she added.

The dragon let out a huge roar and charged at the adults drowning them in its water

Circling their small useless bodies she laughed as she calls him back. (The dragon is a

Boy dragon).

"Not done "she tease running at them kicking each of them in the face or gut blocking

Their attacks leaves began to blow hard blinding them from seeing anything.

"Dust in your eyes "she said they looked at her she looked Stronger than before and

More deadly like she was out for a kill for anyone no matter that it was. The dragon

Charged at them this time she let his water body stay on theirs really drowning them so

That they could lose air. "She can't control her power "Thought kurenai struggling not to

Loose air.

Sakura stood gasping for air, five minutes have pass and it seem like forever that she was

Using that attack. She was feeling strange her body felt lack of Chakra her muscles were

Stiff and sore. She let out a sharp cry and than everything went black. The dragon faded

Into water and the hold on the others was release.

Neji passed the forest hearing people panic and hearing them talk about a girl who

Was training and the next thing he heard was dragon, fainted and not waking up? He ran

Inside the forest even though he never shouldn't have. There he saw the teachers over a

Girl who was fixed on the ground and looked like she was sleeping. He than relax and

Came to realize that she probably use her bloodline limit and passed out because of the

Lack of power running though her body. He walked over to everyone.

"Is she okay "he asked?

"Yes, she's find she just passed out but, she'll be waking up any moment" said Kurenai

They looked at Neji "why you are here "asks Kakashi Sensei. Neji eyes widen he forgot

That no one knew about him and Sakura only Kurenai and Tenten. "Because that's he's

Girlfriend "said Kurenai. They all looked at him. He knew people will find out but, he never expected them to remain in shock what was so wrong.

"That's good she found someone to be with "

"It is "

"It is "said Sakura waking up

"Yeah now you could borrow my copy of itch itch paradise" Said Kakashi, Sakura fell back onto the ground they looked at her.

"What "he said

"Poor Sakura she had to go through that for years "said Gai.

Neji looked at her and moved hair from her face. "I'm going to go now it seems you're all busy so I just catch up with Sakura later "he said kissing her cheek and disappearing. " How…cute "they all said.

Sakura watched as the group of adults began to leave, leaving her with Kurenai who kept on smiling at her. Sakura looked at the women and tried to smile but couldn't she felt stupid and crazy.

"What? Why are you staring at me? "She asked with curiosity. Kurenai eye grew wider and her smiled grew to.

"You did it! Sakura you use the fullest limit of your bloodline and took on four very strong opponents which is something that I can't even do you should feel very proud"

Sakura looked at her and smile but, it was fake.

"But your not '

"No...I am "she said

"But, "

"But, it's just I feel like this bloodline doesn't run in my family like a part of it doesn't belong inside of me and yet it does "

"Sakura every action has a reason remember that…..yours is just delayed "she said. Sakura looked at her perhaps Kurenai was right her reason for this new power that was running through her veins was delayed and she just had to wait till she found out the true reason she could control the flow of nature and use it to form an amazing dragon.

Neji came from his house changing his clothes and taking a shower he changed into a pair baggy jeans and black short self's shirt. He walked through the streets of town looking at stores and kids playing in the grass playing tag or just running around enjoying what life brings and letting no one stop them. He stopped and looked at a girl play with them running after them and spinning around with them. He smiled at Sakura actions and the fact that she had such a kind heart and is caring person who many people like. He felt a chakra wave and realize who it was.

"If you hurt her or break her heart I'll kill you "they said

Neji didn't turn his head because he already knew who it was, Saskue. They both kept their eyes on apart and on Sakura watching her like obsess perverts.

"I'm not planning on. Why do you care? "

"Because she's someone special to me and She's also my teammate and I will do anything to protect her even if it means staying away from her…besides she will always be in danger if she's with me ...So don't break her heart. " He said before disappearing and thinking that he said too much. Neji stood there thinking about Saskue's words and looking at his cherry blossom.


	13. It's not Goodbye

Two Hearts As One

Author's Note; Read this chapter carefully to and if you didn't read the chapter before this than you might want to because from this point on please don't skim the page.

Neji and Sakura was walking just looking at different things and getting to know each other a little better. It was getting late dark and Sakura had training in the morning with Kurenai and this time she had to use Xyoukugan to the fullest again but with out using her pet dragon which she already knew was going to be bad. She couldn't help but be afraid. She felt Neji put an arm around her waist and pull her close. She loved the feeling of his hands on her body it made her feel wanted. Never in a million years she expected to fall for Neji, yeah he is cute and hot but, she will never give her a second chance. Than it hit her if it wasn't for Saskue making a deal with Neji than she would have never known what a wonderful guy Neji is and for that she wasn't mad at him she wanted to thank him. She slapped out of her thoughts when she felt Neji stop causing her to stop.

"Neji "he moved her into and alley and push her against the wall his body in front of hers. She looked at him. "We are being followed "he said looking at the empty block. " We are, I don't see anyone "she said looking out until she saw a leg cover with orange and blue pants. " Naruto "she said about to go after him. Until Neji stopped her she looked at him.

"That's Naruto"

"I know and I have a plan to teach him a lesson "he smirked.

Naruto started to walk looking for Neji and Sakura wondering why they were together. He began to walk slowly and peeked into the alley only to have his eyes widen at what he saw. Sakura lying on the ground not moving, He looked around looking for Neji but didn't find him.

"Sakura "he said running to her trying to wake her up but it didn't work. He was worried about her.

"Wait till I get that cold hearted Jerk for doing this to my Sakura He said. As he heard her move and bend down.

"Sakura "he said

"Naruto, it was Neji he's crazy "she said

"Huh? What did he do to you "

"He…He…He Knocked me out but, after telling me no one could have me "She cried. Naruto grew mad.

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan I'll protect you from him "

"You Can't "

"Huh? Why? "

"Because it's too late He's killing every guy who has ever said a word to me "she said

"What..." he said turning around to see a very angry Neji looking at him? And that's when everything went Black.

Sakura and Neji walked inside her house laughing at how easily Naruto fell for that old trick in the book. It was already dark and only eight o'clock pm.

"I can't believe he fell for that "laughed Sakura. Taking off her boots and sitting on the couch turning on the t v set. Neji walked over and join her.  
" Has Naruto always been so slow "he said Sakura laughed and nodded yes.

"So, Neji are you going to stay over "she said. She really wanted him to and wanted him to stay forever.

"No, I can't I have a mission tomorrow night and I don't like to pack at the last minute "he said. Sakura felt hurt but didn't show it she could tell that Neji knew because he moved closer and kiss her soft lips.

"Don't be mad at me Sakura "he said in between their kisses. She smiled and shook her head and pulled back.

"What type of mission is it "she said

" A family the Osamu's they are resigning from duty moving to the Mist Village…but I think there is more to the story that they are keeping from us"

"At least you have a reason to talk to them now" she said smiling. He looked at her and kissed her lips she pulled back.

"Perhaps…you should start heading home before it rains "

"Alright "and with he got up and kiss her again and left. Sakura stared out the window. It was getting really dark and there was lighting and thunder that was really loud and sounded like a roar from a big beast she screamed and got up and ran to her room. Sakura took a quick shower and put on her pajamas well a pajama shirt. That was long selves and reach above her knees her hair was out and she went down stairs wishing Neji was there.

Neji was in his room packing he was only taking a bag that was easy to carry he packed a change of clothes some extra weapons and a map him and his teammates always tend to get lost. He looked at the time he had gotten home an hour ago just before it stared to run. He couldn't help but wonder what Sakura was doing and if she afraid of the rain. He than realize that he enjoy sleeping in the same bed as her and couldn't sleep without her. He looked outside it was raining cats and dogs but he didn't care he climb out his window and left not wanting to wake up his cousin or uncle.

Sakura was asleep on the bed covers over her. She slept soundly as a shadow figure stared at her. He walked over and touched her face waking her up. She looked at him.

"Neji, how did you get in "she said?

"I stole your key "he said he took off his shirt because it was wet from the rain. Sakura stared at him.

"You need a change of clothes? "She said he smiled "No it was only my shirt that got wet "he said. Sakura leaned forward." So, what made you come back "she said he sat down and looked at her into her eyes. "You "and with that he began to kiss her passionately. She pulled back and laughed as his hands tickle her stomach. He smiled and kissed her again. Sakura decided to kiss him back with lust and hunger, Neji grab the bottom of Sakura's shirt and began to pull it up as her hands encircle around his neck and she kissed him.

"Move...you're...hands "he said in between kisses. Sakura shook her head to tease him she smiled. Neji smirked and leaned forward sitting on his knees, Sakura faced him still sitting up her legs were in the middle of his. She looked at him her hands supporting her weight behind her." Sakura move your hands "he said looking at her. She laughed and shook her head. "No Neji I wont "she teased. He moved closer to her. "What did you say?" he said moving closer to her. She giggled. "I said…." she began before Neji gave her another wonderful kiss that left her in shock." I said yes ". She said as he lifted up her shirt and threw to the side. Her body was tone and she had a gorgeous figure and he could tell that she worked out a lot. Neji began to stick on her neck as she moaned. Her hands roamed his body and seconds later both of them was discharged of their clothes and Neji entered Sakura keeping her quiet he kissed her and she sucked on his bottom lip. Once again they did what most couples do. Make love because they love and care for one another but, it's too bad they don't say it to each other.

Morning came around and Sakura woke up only to find Neji still sleeping. She slowly got out of his hold on her and walked over to the bathroom where she washed up and got dress putting on her usually outfit and she sat on the bed and began to put on her boots when she felt Neji' arms around her waist causing her to smile." Leaving so soon "he said." Yes…plus I thought you were sleeping "she said. He started to kiss on her neck and trace them up to her mouth the sheet covering the lower part of his body. "Neji…I have training…and you need rest you have a mission tonight "she said standing up. " It's just a mission that's all Sakura ""Neji all missions are dangerous weather you want to believe or not. "She said putting her weapons in the holder on her leg. " You calling me careless" He said. "Yes…besides I just found you and I don' want to lose you" she said kissing him than disappearing. He stood there loving her words and her. "Same for me "he said

Training was cancel because team seven had a meeting with Tsundade and she said to come fast because it was important. They sat down in chairs with Kakashi Sensei and Tsundade just looking at them like they did something wrong and bad and like they were wanted from the police. "Tsundade why did you call us just to look at us or something "said no other than Naruto. She threw a book at him. He moved and it hit Saskue who stared at Naruto like he was his prey. "Actually, you have a mission. Yes it is short notice but, these people came to me just before I summon you guys" She said. "What's the mission "said Sakura." A family to take them to the Mist village there are Missing ninja's after them." She said. Sakura looked confuse Neji had the same mission taking a family to the Mist village. "Is something wrong Sakura "she said?

"Me….no please continue "

"Good "

" Now the family…they are Royal and are taking a vacation in the Mist village I don't know why there are missing Ninja's after them they are not saying so just protect them and stay alive" she said. They all looked at each other, "ummm…..You forgot about the names Tsundade " Said Sakura. " I was getting to that. Now, the names… (She cleared her throat) Keiko Tomoko the mother, a queen of her village and town wants nothing more than to find love and happiness. Shou Tomoko her son a nice small kid who is learning the ways of a price. "She said. " This mission won't be easy so be careful and remember you are a team so make sure you have each other's back. Oh and don't pack a lot a backpack per person. This is an A rank mission so it's just you three everything rest in your hands" she added. Making them clear out her office.

"We leave in the morning so we should pack "said Sakura eying Naruto about last night, he laughed.

"I guess last late… was to teach me a lesson…huh? Sakura-Chan." he said

"NaRuTO!" she said madly about to attack him before he ran off. Saskue looked at her. Sakura turn to him.

"Me and Neji was just teaching Naruto a lesson" she said.

"So, you and Neji…thanks good "he said

"Saskue I saw you two talking so you really don't have to act surprise"

"Hn "he said feeling guilty.

"Thanks for what you said…thanks for everything" she said

"You welcome and remember when we on this mission don't let your feelings get in the way" he said walking off.

"Same for you "she said leaving.

Packing was easy Sakura packed some food, Weapons, Sleeping bag, and the papers that she needed on the family a long with a map just in case they forget and get lost. It was eight and she had to wake up earlier and Neji was leaving soon she had to say goodbye. Walking to his house she clear her thoughts knowing that the right word wasn't goodbye, it was never goodbye. Sakura knocked on the door and Neji appear.

"Sakura what are you…" he didn't get to finish she kiss his lips and he kiss back. " I didn't see you all day and I was wondering if I was before you left on your mission "she said a little sad.

"I'm sorry Sakura "he said hugging her. " I was just busy making sure I have everything" he said.

"I'm afraid for you Neji...I don't want you to get hurt" she said into his chest.

"I won't I promise really" He said. She looked at him." I….Have to go. Big day tomorrow" she said. For a minute he thought she was going to say I love you." Alright... goodbye "he said

"It's not goodbye it's see you later "she said.

Neji smirked "see you later "He said kissing her. She smiled and left. Neji looked at her walking away. That kiss felt different as Neji touch his lips

It felt like she was saying Goodbye


	14. sorry Guys

Two Hearts As One

Authors note: Sorry that I haven't updated. School is hard and I'm only a freshmen and trying to adjust. But, no worries I am working on the next chapter it's just taking a lot of time. I promise you all that I will finish this story and it will be great maybe sad at the end or maybe Sakura will die. I am not sure but, I do know that I won't disappoint my readers and that I swear to you. The next chapter won't be the last I promise if you have any questions or ideas please send me a message because I need all the help I can get. Later


	15. Lost

Two Hearts as One

Author's note; Hey guys I'm back and I am not going to start a new one unless this one is finish. I think that is a good idea right? Anyway here's my story I hope you enjoy it because I do.

Neji and the rest of the team walked through the forest; it was already the next day in the afternoon. He had an annoyed look on his face because the Osamu's would not shut up. They talked and talked and complain and if they weren't important Neji would have kill them already with no emotion. Tenten took in a deep breath walking faster than the rest of the team. Youuko followed her and continue to talk about hair and makeup. Lee was explaining the importance of being a ninja to Hiroshi who seemed tired and very annoyed.

"Anyway as I was saying you have to put effort into your fighting skills so that you can become like me the best" Said Lee. Neji looked at him and turned back around, while stopping. They all stopped.

"What's up Neji" said Tenten

"Something is wrong we are being followed" he said looking in the trees.

"What that can't be we are not even close to the Mist Village" cried Youuko hiding behind Tenten.

"Shhhh" be quiet she said. Neji took out his weapon his kunai holding it in his hand.

"Tenten" he said

"Take them beyond the trees, me and Lee will make sure your not being followed"

"Got it, "she said as they quickly left. Lee moved by Neji both getting in fighting stance.

"How many can you see Neji" He active his Byakugan he turned his head looking into the forest.

"Four, I see four" he said as the four missing Nin's jumped down.

"Glad to see that the Hyuga eyes still work" one said.

Sakura walked along side with Naruto and the women and son that they were protecting. She had thoughts on her mind, thoughts about how her and Neji's mission were some how connected in a not by a mistake way. She stopped when she felt small hands pull on her skirt. She looked down seeing Shou smiling at her. She bend down.

"Hey, Shou what's up" she said

"Nothing is we there yet" he said Sakura shook her head.

"Sorry no, but I'll tell you what when we do get there you will be the first to know."

Saskue stopped and took out a map turning to the others who were far behind. He came to a fork in the way.

"Left of right"

He only had one choice…

"NARUTO" he yelled. Naruto and the others were walking to them. "Not good, which way" said Sakura.

"Naruto, I'll go right and you go left" he said

"Wait, we can't leave Sakura-Chan be herself what happens if the missing ninjas come' said Naruto

" I'll be fine"

" If anything happens yell" he said

" Got it" she said as Naruto and Saskue went their ways. She turned to Keiko and Shou and smiled at them.

" Prehaps we should hide in the forest just in case we run into trouble" she said

They agreed and hid within the bushes. They sat down looking around.

Neji hit the tree hard as Lee fought off two opponents." They are strong" he thought. He grad their knifes with his bare hands and turn so it face their heart and Neji pushed it in, killing him as he fell to the ground disappearing leaving dust behind. Lee flew into a tree knocking Neji down and he quickly stood up glaring at the three criminals.

" To much for you" Neji smirked and as did Lee. They looked at them and they seem confuse as Lee and Neji disappear. Reappearing behind them and holding a kunai to each of their neck.

"You can't kill us "they said. Neji press the knife closer,

"You want to bet "Lee stared at Neji who had a look of blood hunger on his face.

"Not a good idea because you see we have been watching you all and we know something you don't know. There's another team on a different mission in this forest. Does the name Team Seven ring the bell?" Neji hit them as did Lee making them fall. Neji bend down lifting up their mask revealing symbols.

"One from the rain village and two from the cloud" said Lee.

"My guess is that the people that we are protecting has something to do with the one's team seven is protecting" Said Neji getting up looking concern.

"Sakura" he thought.

Saskue looked around he finally reach the top of the hill seeing nothing but more hills. He looked just staring someone was behind him and he knew who they were.

"Took you long enough" said Saskue

"So what do you want know" he added turning around to see his former teammate when he was with "snake face"

" I'm with the Akatuski now you should join Saskue we are really the finest fighters in the world besides you of course"

" No"

"Wow, you sure change your mind quickly"

"What do you want…Hidan" said Saskue looking at him. He wields a three-bladed scythe, unkillable, can perform a ritual which gives him a grim reaper like appearance.

" As you know the people you protect" Hidan said. Saskue smirked.

" You are still a bad liar, the truth or is that to much for you"

" You know why we are here why must you ask silly questions in which you know the answer to" laughed Hidan

" So, Sakura's new bloodline news spared faster than I thought" said Saskue.

"Yep, we need her Saskue she is the key to the Akatuski, the key to controlling all of the villages in this world"

"You can't have her"

"Don't forget there are a lot more of us. You can't stop us Saskue so don't try because you know what is going to happen" said Hidan disappearing. Saskue looked and than it hit him Sakura was by herself he quickly left.

Sakura ran with Keiko and Shou they were caught off guard. Sakura being the only ninja there couldn't fight and protect them at the same time. They ran down the hill and jumped over a fallen tree. Sakura looked backed and didn't see anyone. Then again they have been running for a long time. She pulled them to to a top of a hill they saw a bridge and could see the town on the other side far away.

"We have to cross it" she said. Shou started to walk." be careful" said his mom. Sakura looked the bridge was old she could tell. She looked far on the other side seeing a man dress in black. Her eyes widen as she started to walk fast on to the bridge. Neji and his group walked to the beginning of the bridge. Keiko turned seeing Hiroshi.

"Hiroshi" She whispered.

"Sakura" said Neji looking at her.

"SHOU" yelled Daiki happily running to him on the bridge.

"Daiki wait" said Youuko about to run onto the unstable bridge before Saskue appeared and stopped her. That's when everything went in slow motion. Sakura reached Shou and turned around seeing a small boy. She sensed a kunai and looked back to the man who cut the ropes holding the bridge. Shou and Daiki screamed as they fell along with the bridge in the air. The others watched in fright not doing anything because they couldn't. Naruto came just in time to look at the scene.

"SAKURA-CHANNNN!" he yelled. They heard a noise and knew that there were more villains on the way. Saskue and Neji pulled the innocents into safely back into the forest to find a new route to the rain village.

Sakura looked down she could see rocks and water. She summons her dragon and it caught her and the two boys just before they hit the cold water.

The boys looked in amazement they were riding a dragon and forgot about the bridge collapsing. Sakura looked up seeing the man, she couldn't make out the face but she knew that he had something to do with her.

"Wait" said Keiko stopping it was already dark and they needed to set up camp plus they needed to talk about what was going to happen.

"She's right we need to take a break" said Tenten stopping. Neji looked around this seems like the right spot he thought putting down his bag. It took them about an hour to set up camp and when they were done they sat in a circle by the fire.

"It's about time you two tell the truth" said Lee.

"We……" said Keiko

"Are in love…but we can't be together because it is unthinkable" said Hiroshi

"That's sad. That's why you guys want to move to the rain village so you could be together without having the town's people tear you apart" said Tenten.

"Yeah, but it's not easy There are people out there who want to kill us. We never ment for anyone to get hurt." said Keiko.

"No worries we will find your friends and ours" said Naruto. Neji got up and walked off, Saskue followed.

Sakura placed a cover over her and the small boys on her lap who were sound asleep. The stars were shinning as she looked up at the sky. "Neji" she said missing him. She should have told him how she feels just in case she never gets the chance too. She looked down at the kids sleeping.

"Nothing will happen to you I promise" she said closing her eyes. She needs to sleep so that she could be ready for the big battle she had coming and she knew it.

Neji looked at the stars hearing Saskue behind him. He turned to face him

"The Akatuski is after her" said Saskue.

"I know. I could sense their presence we need to find her fast it's just not about the families anymore it's about her, Sakura…I love her" said Neji looking to the sky. Saskue walked away not saying a world. Neji couldn't help but worry about his girlfriend and her new bloodline. And that she will do something that she shouldn't do.

Author's note; Thanks for reading, leave reviews please thank you,…and I hope you enjoy reading this because I enjoy writing this I really do and just because I don't update all the time does not mean I forget about this story because I don't this is my first story that I actually let people read and I just want it to come out good so tune in for next time. See Ya!


	16. Is This The End

Two Hearst as One

Author's Note; I'm back and I am so ready to write only because I am in a good mood, Here it goes hope you enjoy.

Sakura woke up to the sun rise she yawned and looked down to see the small boys yawning also.

"Are we there" said Shou

"Not yet we should go"

"I'm hungry" said Daiki. They got up and Sakura put the blanket in her book-bag while searching for something to eat. She pulled out three candy bars and gave it to them.

"Only thing I have I must have drop my food bag when we fell off the bridge" she said.

"Wow, candy for breakfast, Youuko will have never gave us this" said Daiki

"We, you guys how do you know each other"

"Our parents our in love" said Shou

"But, there are people after us to break our family apart" said Shou

"Hey Sakura are you going to help us? "Said Shou yelling happily

"I'll try you guys, I'll try but, for now we should make our way to the Rain Village to meet my friends and your family" she said as they began to walk. Sakura couldn't help but wonder that the missing Ninja's weren't the only one in the forest.

Naruto looked a head seeing another bridge that led right to the path of Rain Village. They have been hiking since dawn for a couple of hours and you could tell in their faces.

"This bridge looks safer than the last" said Hiroshi. Tenten began to walk across than Hiroshi followed by Youuko than Lee. After some minutes it was Keiko they were all to the middle of the bridge almost done.

"You coming" said Saskue

"No" he said Saskue nodded and took out a kunai cutting the ropes of the bridge to make sure that the others don't follow. Naruto looked at his friends. He was yelling at them to come back but it was any use because as soon as he opened his mouth they were gone.

"We have to continue, if they are not back by the time we reach Rain…we are going after them" said Lee as they began to walk. Naruto look to the bridge and then started to walk.

Sakura walked with the boys who were complaining about the walking distance she heard a noise within the trees she quickly pulled the kids behind her and pulled out a kunai.

"What's happening Sakura- Chan," said Shou

"Just stay close "she said as two ninjas jump down and laughed at her.

"I did not know they choose a girl to protect the families"

"Like taking candy from a baby"

"Who are you" demanded Sakura

"Well since you are about to die I guess we could tell you"

"I am Mituko" said the one who was bigger than the other

"And I am Hiroko" said the one who had a creepy voice like there was a frog in his throat. Sakura pulled the kids closer

"You can't have them" she said

"And you can't protect them" said Miuko charging at Sakura. The sound of kunais crash together. Sakura pulled out another kunai and stab it in Mituko's leg who put down his other kunai and she kicked him making him fly into a tree. She sense Hiroko behind her and grab his arms before they touched the boys and with that she yank him away and he stumble to the ground. The boys watched in fear as Sakura pulled smoke pellets out of bag and threw it and than started to run with the kids.

Neji stopped in a tree, followed by Saskue they stared at the smoke a few miles away.

"Smoke Pellets" said Neji

"She has to be there and in combat, we have to hurry" said Saskue about to take off when an explosion kunai hit the tree. Both boys jump to the ground to see Hidan there ready for battle.

"Neji go, I'll take care of him" said Saskue getting in fighting stance

"Are you sure"

"Go find Sakura before it's too late" And with that Neji quickly ran off.

"I have been waiting for this fight for a long time" said Hidan

"Well than stop talking and let's get to it" said Saskue. They both ran at each-other with a force of anger waiting to let out.

Sakura ran jumping over logs and puddles of water while carrying the boys. She stopped when a kunai hit a nearby tree making it explode and she put down the boys that is when Miuko and Hiroko appeared around her.

"Give up because you can't protect them and fight at the same time"

"I could try" said Sakura determine to not loose. She ran at them and stabbed Hiroko that is when Miuko grab her from behind and clash a kunai in her hand. He threw her into a tree. Sakura struggled to get up as Hiroko grabbed her hair lifting her up some.

"Foolish little girl" he spat. Sakura could hear a sword being pulled out and she heard the kids. It couldn't be over this fast she thought. That's when she saw someone stab a sword through Miuko he let go she looked at the stranger to see the man who cut the bridge. Hiroko stared and charged at the man. Sakura manage to get up and grab Shou and Daiki and ran off. She ran as fast as she could until she reached a nearby river.

"You have to go on," said said

"But, what about them" said Shou

"They won't be following you I promise…Follow the river it's going to lead you to the gates Of Rain village now go" she said

"But," they objected

"Now,..Go!" she yelled. They quickly ran off and Sakura looked at her hand and pulled out the kunai and threw it aside. Her breathing was increasing because she was afraid she didn't know what was happening and if her friends were alive and looking for her.

Saskue hit the tree hard, Hidan uppercuts Saskue into the air than he takes both-words in both hands and jumps in the air vanishing from Saskue sight. He begins to slash Saskue from a different angels and Saskue can't get out. Saskue starts to think about how he could get out of the position he was in. Every-time Saskue sees Hidan in the air he disappears. Saskue active his sharigan to use his chidori than sense Hidan from the right and he uses his chidori and clashes it with Hidan's swords. Saskue fell to the ground and looked at Hidan whose arms were bleeding because his swords were his arms.

"You're stronger" said Hidan

"Why do you even bother if you know you can not win" said Saskue taking out a kunai and walking closer to Hidan.

"You will make a great leader of the Akatuski"

"Answer the question Hidan"

"Once again you ask questions in which you know the answer to "said Hidan. Saskue remember how there were more Members of the Akatuski In the forest. This fight was just a delay in what they were really after,

"Sakura" he said about to take off.

"You not going to kill me" said Hidan

"You are already dead. Blood is pouring out of you and if that doesn't kill you by the time I'm done with the others than I will come back and do It." said Saskue leaving.

Sakura hit the ground hard she coughed up blood she wasn't able to hit this guy, she couldn't even stand up but she did she stood up looking at him.

As he took her by the throat and cut off her breathing. Sakura struggled she couldn't think straight the blow to her head was harder than she thought.

"Who…are…..you" she said her feet off the ground.

" Zetsu"

"Why…. are…. you doing… this" said Sakura

"Your power, show me it… prove to me that you are powerful enough to join me"

"Who said I want to "spat Sakura. He threw her to the floor. Sakura coughed up blood she breathed in deeply.

"Your weak, useless, it's a shame how such power goes to someone who doesn't use it" he said he continue to talk about how weak she was and useless. Sakura breathing started to increase and her heart beat. Her muscles tighten and her cuts began to heal. She clenched her fists and stood up. Her bloodline was active and all hell was about to break loose.

"Some fun…finally…time to play right Sakura" he said

"Go to Hell" said Sakura summoning her chakra and ran at Zetsu who didn't see her coming and Sakura punched him and kicked him fighting him off and blocking his so call attacks.

"Is that the best you got" she smirked.

"Not even close" he said charging at her, he manages to punch her but Sakura grab him by the throat and lifted him off his feet.

"Don't talk tough if you don't have the power to back it up with" said Sakura throwing him hard through a tree. She started to walk when she felt pain in her heart. She pressed her hand against heart.

"Not, now just a little longer she said. Blood drip from the side of her face, her old cuts were opening. Zetsu got up blood all over him he let out a yelled and Sakura spotted her bag by a tree." Explosion kunais" she thought. He ran at her, Sakura bend down dodging his punch. She quickly stood up and kicked him in the stomach running to get her bag she did hiding her weapons.

Sakura began to walk to him he caught her off guard and pinned her against a tree.

"Could you say dead" he said

"Dead" she said kicking him and throwing a kunai to him pinning to a tree. he turned to Sakura

"No" He said. Sakura threw five kunais at him creating a big explosion causing her to get push away.

Neji stopped running when he took cover from the explosion. He began to run it wasn't that far away. He turned the corner to see smoke and fire, Neji continue to walk looking at Zetsu under a fallen tree he wasn't dead, Neji could sense his chakra. He saw a couple of feet away pink hair and ran to Sakura. He bends down on his knees and turned her over.

"Sakura" he said checking her pulse. The side of her face was bleeding and she was drain of chakra. He moved some hair from her face and the minute he touch her, her eyes opened.

"Neji" she whispered. Neji turned when he heard a loud noise it was Zetsu he was alive. Neji stood helping Sakura stand up he put an arm around waist and her arm over his shoulder.

"We have to get you to safety "he said hurrying off. Zetsu got up his skin was burnt and his flash was pilling off. He looked at the scene.

"She's dead" he said roaring.

Neji put Sakura down they were a couple of mile away. He put her down under a tree her back to the ground. He moved her hair from her face, as she closed her eyes.

"Don't Sakura you have to stay awake okay just stay awake" he said. She opened her eyes.

"You found... me "she said. He smiled

"Of course I did, I wouldn't let anything happen to you" he said. Sakura closed her eyes again. Neji quickly moved her shaking her a little. She opened her eyes.

"Don't, Sakura… if you close your eyes you might not wake up" he said

"I'm so tried" he moved her hair from her face

"I know but just… keep your eyes open" he said. He heard the sound of a kunai and blocked it just before it was about to hit her. He stood up and glared at Zetsu who was badly burnt.

"Move if you don't want to die"

"You could try" said Neji as they ran at each other. They began to hit each other and slice each other with their kunais. Neji threw Zetsu into a tree, he quickly stood and ran at Neji and stabs a Kunai into his leg, Zetsu grab him by the throat and pulled his face closer to his.

"I guess this will be a good time to tell you that I am a cannibal "He smirked. Neji's eyes widen than again he wasn't surprise this guy did have a rotten odor smell. Zetsu stretched out his mouth which by the size of it could swallow a person whole. Neji struggle to get lose he manage to pulled the kunai out of his leg and stab it in Zetsu mouth. Zetsu screamed and roughly threw Neji through a tree and Neji wasn't moving. Sakura could hear him screaming in pain as zetsu stepped on the tree which was on Neji.

Sakura head began to hurt, like someone just shot her in it. How could her life start to have meaning and than start to loose all that meaning in less than a week, everything was moving to fast and she didn't want Neji to die not because of her and not by a Cannibal at the least. Her heart speed began to increase faster than it has ever been, Tears rolled down her eyes as her vision began to blur.

" you must never use your Xyoukugan more than once, it can be fade to" Kurenai words played back in her mind than her friends, Family the little boy she killed her past and than Neji who she could her screaming her tears turned in to anger as she clenched her fist and her chakra was restored. The veins by her pupil pop out and she stood up without using her hands. Zetsu turned as he threw the tree off Neji.

"Such power, my god…" he said. Neji manage to look up and see Sakura floating in the air her pet dragon gliding behind her.

Saskue stopped running he was a few more miles away when he spotted a dragon his eyes widen because he knew that there was only one dragon like that.

"What are you doing Sakura" he said running off.

"If this is her second time she… could die" he thought remembering Tsundade words.

"Such speed of the heart and increase of the chakra in a person body they cannot maintain homeostasis and with power like that the body has no chose but to die out and loose all faith within it"

Saskue ran at the speed of light. Sakura was like his little sister and no way was she going to die before him he had to stop her before it was too late.

"Hang on… Sakura" he said.

Sakura stared at Zetsu while Neji stared at her and he got up leaning on a tree is bones were broke and he was in more pain then her. He could also tell that the girl who was standing in front of him was not the women he loved.

"Sakura… don't….. You can't" he said holding his stomach.

"Yeah, Sakura… you can't… you can't you can't you can't "said Zetsu. They both looked at him like he was crazy.

"Shut up" said Sakura, her voice was cold and deep. Pain shot up her bones as she cried out.

"Ha,… you are weak,…. you will kill yourself just to protect him"

"Than so be it" she said pointing a finger at him.

"SAKURA… NOOOO" yelled Neji. The dragon charged at Zetsu striking him hard with no emotion. Sakura held her breath as she felt the life draining out of her. Zetsu was drowning in the watery body of the dragon. She smirked as her pain disappears. She walked over to them and right into the body of the dragon but the water was not affecting her it never does. She graded Zetsu by the throat and lifted him up.

"How does it feel… having the life being drained out of you… does it hurt "she squeezes his throat harder?

"You can't have me,… when it comes to my power no one can" She said slapping his neck. He fell to the ground actually dead this time. She began to walk away. When she saw Saskue, she looked at him.

"You hurt me bad "she said her pet charging at him.

"Sakura wait" he said as he felt tons of water all around his body he couldn't breathe as she smiled. She wanted this, she wanted him to die, or a least a part of her wanted it in order for her to try. Neji looked he was in a state of shock everyone thought she could control her power but she couldn't. It was a power that no one should ever have, and it was killing her.

"Sakura stop it,….. Your killing him… do you hear me you are… killing him" yelled Neji. Sakura looked at her doings than at Neji than at her hands.

"Your killing him "said Neji. Sakura fell to her knees, the pain was coming back all of it. Her cuts were reopen her bones were weak and broken but most of all she was dieing again she could feel it her heart slowly stopping her vision becoming blur and she could see the white light. Her powers were out of control she couldn't control her dragon by not being able to do that it began to destroy the trees and half of the forest.

Neji quickly yet painfully and hurried to Sakura he embrace her and held her tightly.

"It's okay" he said

"No, no… it's not I can't stop it, Neji, my powers are out of control "she cried

"You have to try, Sakura… please" he said. Sakura shot open her eyes using the last bit of her chakra to stop the dragon than through her eyes everything went black.

Neji felt Sakura fall back on him. He called out her name but no answer. Saskue fell to the ground gasping for air. He looked at Neji as he laid Sakura down onto the ground. That's when reality hit him and he ran over to Neji and the non moving Sakura.

"She's not breathing "cried Neji. Saskue went to reach for her but, Neji quickly stopped him.

"Don't touch her… we might damage her more "he added. Both boys just looked at her not knowing what to do. They were in the middle of nowhere with a dead Sakura on the floor.

Author's note: hope you enjoyed this chapter


	17. Three words

Two Hearts as One

**Author's Note**: Hey people it's me again and I am back. Sorry for the delay but I have been having writers block. I decide that this is going to be the last chapter because I am ending this story with a surprise just to let you know. But, this is not the end for our heroes, lets just say you might want to add me to author's alert.

The sky was gloomily, it was gray outside and rainy. It seem like the weather was connected to everyone's feelings not to mention in the Mist village it always rain. But, something was different about this rain. It came down harder than usual. The streets were empty and people were inside their homes spending time with their family. The hospital was quite and peaceful. It has been two days since she was rush there in a critical condition. If it wasn't for her amazing healing chakra she would have died. Now, she is in a coma and the Doctor thinks she won't ever wake up, they even moved her back to Konoha Hospital for her to be with her friends.

Neji sat in the waiting room he was leaning on his legs, usually he will be inside but Tsunade decided that he should wait outside while she record Sakura's vitals. He stood at the hospital 24/7 and, the only time he wasn't there was when he went home to take a shower and change her clothes. Tsunade even moved Sakura into a private room and ordered the nurses to not kick Neji out even after visiting hours. It made since he was her boyfriend and was planning on staying with her forever he love her and he was mad at himself for not telling her. Tsunade came out and Neji stood up, to go inside but, she stopped him.

"I need to talk to you" she said walking into her office. Neji looked into the glass window of Sakura's room and left to follow Tsunade.

"What's wrong "he said sitting down. Tsunade sat down going over Sakura's file. "Neji she isn't getting any better, you can't sit in this hospital forever…I need you to return to ANBU they need you there, you're their leader."

"Not, at this point Sakura's a strong person she will get better…"

"You are not helping her by being here she would want you to go back to work and help people you know that".

"I'll agree to go back only on small missions nothing big because I'm not ready for it yet." he said standing up. Tsunade nodded. "Thank you" she said. Neji nodded and turned away walking out the door.

Sakura looked peaceful in the bed. Her face wasn't pale and her skin had color to it. No one believed she was in a coma she looked like she was sleeping. She even was dress in her own pajamas, a white/pink long sleeve cotton shirt and pink sweats. She has been in the same position for two days already. The usual lying on her back hands to her side and head straight. The door open and in walked Saskue he sat by her bed. At times when Neji wasn't around he will seek in and sit by her talking to her about how she needs to wake up already because she needs to train so they could fight and see who was truly stronger.

"You are being so annoying" he said sensing Neji coming he got up and whispered in her ear.

"Wake up fast, your boyfriend is losing his mind" he said smirking.

It was true, Neji was losing his mind he wasn't showing it but, everyone knew that if Sakura die it will feel like he did to. Their hearts were two if one was in pain the other was in pain. If one was happy the other one was happy, if one was to die the other one was to die. That's how the heart works when you are truly in love. He didn't bother to go in he had a mission to go into town and meet with someone who was asking for him he didn't know who but, he needed fresh air anyway. It's not that he was growing soft because Neji can't' go soft it's just his mind wasn't focusing the way it use to. Ever since he met her, her smile, her voice the way her hair would fall into her face making her look like a small child she was changing him into a better man.

On the way to town Neji saw couples kissing and walking hand in hand he than got mad at himself for letting Sakura get hurt just to protect him. He's the man he should have protected her. He was thrown out of his thoughts when Naruto and Hinata came to him holding hands. He never likes the idea of them together but, he was glad that she was safe. "Hey Neji" she said. "Where you handing" said Naruto

"Town to meet some folks "he said

"So, how Sakura is is she….okay." said Hinata

"She's asleep" he said. Naruto put a arm around him. "Hang in there Neji, Sakura's going to wake up" he said.

"Yeah, well I'll see you around" said Neji leaving Naruto and Hinata there. Naruto turned to Hinata.

"She is Going to wake up right…Hinata" he said quietly. "Yeah, we know Sakura she'll be fine" said Hinata. Naruto wrap his arms around her small waist.

"Seeing Sakura and Neji going through all this makes me think about the future. Hinata I love you and I want to spend my life with you so will you…marry me, spend the rest of your life with me?" he asked. Hinata stared at him in shock. "Yes Naruto, I will "she said as they kissed each-other.

Neji was half way to the spot where he was supposed to meet the people that asked for him when he ran into Tenten and Lee. "Hey, how are you" said Tenten. Neji didn't' answer. "Why ask if you know the answer" he said.

"So, where you going" said Lee. "Somewhere" said Neji.

"Listen just because you are…." said Tenten before Lee covers her mouth. "See you around "said Lee. Neji glared at the two and left. Tenten hit him as he fell onto the floor." Don't hit me" he said.

"You know what being teammates with you and Neji made me realize that…I really hate the both of you" she said skipping off. Lee stared at her as she walked off. "GIRLS" he yelled standing up to see a bunch of girls walking to him and cracking their knuckles. He quickly ran off.

Never in a million years had he expected to see the Osamu and the Tomoko again. Last time he saw them was at the Mist village where they were beginning a new life and forgetting about the old. The same boys ran to him hugging his legs. As, Hiroshi, Youuko, and Keiko came over, "we are so glad you could meet with us" they said.

"So, what is this about" said Neji.

"Please let us take a walk "said Hiroshi. Neji agreed wondering what was going on.

"We want to thank you again for everything that you did for us" said Hiroshi.

"Yeah, turns out we are happy together and we owe it all to you and the others." said Keiko.

"Is that it" said Neji

" Actually no you see we know about Sakura and her being in a coma we just want to tell you that we are here if you need us and to not give up hope because look at us we never gave up hope and look at us now we are all together. Maybe the thing to wake her up will be the words you never said to her you know the words that you feel in your heart. Sometimes by just saying those words could make a huge difference. "Said Hiroshi. Neji stared at them.

"I guess I could try" he said.

"Good, now when she does wake up make sure you tell her we said hello" said Keiko. Neji nodded and walked away. Maybe they were right, maybe Sakura just needed to hear those words that he wanted to tell her. He made his way to the hospital wondering if she will ever wake up.

Her vitals signs were good, but she still was asleep. Neji walked in sitting in the chair by her bed. He took her warm hand holding it in his. He will always sit by her but, never talk to her. He felt weird talking to a sleeping person. "Sakura…I'm here" he said leaning forward. He paused, "I'm not going anywhere okay…You need to hurry up and get better, I…miss you" he said. He turned away from her, " Sakura I have to tell you something…I was planning on telling you when we returned from the mission but, than the table turned and you had to play hero" he said a little mad he turned to her.

"Sakura I love you and I want to spend my life with you that's why you need to wake up so we could be together" he said looking at her. He wanted an answer but, all he got was peace and quiet .He stood up and kiss her forehead and started to make his way to the door.

Sakura's heart rate quickly went up but, Neji didn't hear it. Her hand moved slowly and her pretty eyes opened.

"Neji…, I love…you too" she said her voice wasn't perfect she sounded tired and weak. Neji eyes widen and he turned to face her. She was awake and talking. She smiled at him. Neji walked over to her. It seem that time had stop than speed up again when he reach her and kiss her lips. Their kiss was filled with passion and a desire for each-other. They both smiled as their kiss never broke, this was their love for each-other a love that no one can break.

A day later after everyone left for visiting Sakura her and Neji lied on her bed eating different kinds of candy. They smiled and laughed at their face expressions when they ate a bad one. "I'm glad I'm here Neji" she said putting a candy in her mouth. He smirked and agreed. "Me too" he said kissing her when the door opened. Tsunade walked in making them both stop and looking at her. "Hey…Tsunade" said Sakura

Tsunade had papers in her hand.

"I got your test results back. Turns out your good to go home but you have to take it easy for a while "she said. " Okay" said Sakura.

"There's something else you both need to know "said Tsunade. They looked at her confuse.

"Sakura, you're going to have a baby. You're pregnant"

Author's note: Some ending right. I kind a like it and I hope you all did too. Anyway here's the deal this is the ending of this story but, since I like it so much I'm going to make a part two to it. I don't know if it will be the same title so that's why I ask you all to put me on Author's alert that way you wont miss anything. This next story is going to turn out great I have a feeling oh yeah and sorry for the cliff hanger.

Aiesha J


End file.
